A Very Awesome Family
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Rocket, Mira and their family and the antics that ensue being a family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing this, after the last chapter of All Grown Up On Terra that I posted, since was imagining about the adventures, that Mira, Rocket and their little family so decided to write but in the first chapter, Tarus returns after being away from Terra for many years, and has a surprise for them.**

 **I hope that you enjoy, as I felt like writing more stuff, because of my worrying about what might happen to my favourite, furry Guardian in Avengers Infingy Wars**

* * *

"Really, Aunt Tarus's coming home for good?" R.J asked his mom, making Kade giggle at her kit's excitement.

"Yes sweetie, your grandpa just told me, but we're going to have a party, to welcome her home." she said.

"Yeah, it's going to be intresting, you know?" Comet replied to them, making Kade shake her furry head.

It had been a few years since Tarus had left with Ranger, to haveca life of excitement and adventures, so was finally coming home, making not just zKade but Mira and Rocket happy, knowing Tarus would have a lot of stories to tell not just them, R.J too since the male kit was starting pre-school by the time Tarus would be back, plus had kept her apartment for her, just in case she decided to return to Terra.

"We're all excited, for Tarus coming back, but your grandpa's coming to watch you, while dad and I go out for a bit, alright?" Kade told R.J making him excited because he and Rocket always had fun, when his parents had adult time making Kade giggle, as she and Comet were getting ready.

Later after R.J had eaten dinner, Rocket came over to their apartment, chuckling as R.J hugged his leg making him chuckle, along with Kade and Comet saying when they'd be back, leaving, as Rocket was saying they needed to get things for Tarus's party making R.J excited meaning they were going flying.

"Yep, since your grandma gave me a list of things, that we need, but you can help." he said as they left the apartment hoping that the kit's foljs didn't see especially Comet, because Kade knew that her dad took R.J flying when he watched him.

At the grocery store, Rocket had put R.J in the seat of the grocery cart, driving it fast, like a car making the male kit giggle because they were having fun, besides packing the cart with what they needed, along with getting treats from the bakery, since R.J had eaten up his dinner making the male kit giggle thanking him.

"You're welcome kit, as it's fine to get hyped up on sugar." Rocket told him, while pay

ing, putting rocket boosters on the cart so they could get the stuff home, making R.J giggle, as his parents would be surprised, when he told them, what he and Rocket did tonight making Rocket chuckle as they entered through the window.

* * *

It was a few days later, as the family were setting up for the party, as Ranger had given Rocketba heads up, on when Tarus would be arriving making Kadecand R.J excited which Comet understood, along with Rocket hoping that Tarus would not cause too much antics which Kade would not mind so was letting her be, plus hoped that she would like it.

"She will, Grandpa as she's part of our family, you know?" R.J replied, making Kade giggle, as it was cute hoping that things would be alright hearing a ship land on the roof guessing it was Tarus, hiding and turning off the lights, so they could surprise her as the young adult kit was walking into the apartment, stunned seeing the lights come on.

"Surprise, welcome back, you know?" Kade said seeing Tarus relieved, that it was just her family, breathing deeply but chuckling making Mira and Rocket notice she was chubbier than normal, guessing she had a surprise of her own.

"Yeah, I'm with kit, go on freak out." Tarus said grinning likevRocket making them chuckle hugging her gently, which she did not mind, as she'd been gone a long time, so had missed her family despite having adventures, making Mira and Rocket get it so excited that she was with kit.

"We can help her, as she is family, you know?" Kade said seeing R.J nod because he thought Tarus awesome.


	2. Dinner And Bonding

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to those that favourited as it means a lot.**

 **In this one, the family are hanging out, Pkus Kade and Tarus are bonding after Tarus being gone for a long while along with R.J being curious about Tarus's being with kit**

* * *

"You alright, you know since you're having a kit of your own?" Kade asked.

"I feel weird, like wanting junk food, plus moody, but it's alright, plus I missed you." Tarus said.

"Yeah, but your kit's going to be cool, like you and dad." Kade heard R.J say.

"That ain't how it works, but yeah it will be." Tarus said grinning.

It was the next day after coming back, so the family along with Tarus were having takeout, along with talking about Tarus being with kit, making Ranger, Rocket and Mira excited, knowing her kit would be intresting, plus Rocket and Mira were very protective of Tarus, guessing her mate had been a Terran of their species, seeing her nod.

"Relax dad, he or she will be smart like us, but a junk food junkie, like me and zKade." Tarus pointed out, noticing R.J like that too, which was cute guessing he was more Kade than Comet, giggling because the kit that was growing in her was moving aroubd.

"I wanna feel my cousin in Aunt Taru's belly!" R.J said, as Ranger stopped him.

"Whoa there, you have to be gentle, as you might hurt the kit or your aunt, which we don't want, alright?" Rocket said.

"Sorry grandpa, Aunt Taru, I got excited." he said putting a paw gently on her growing belly, feeling his cousin moving which was cool, talking to it, making Kade and Tarus exchange a grin, because he was being cute plus Tarus had been talking to her growing kit so he or she could get used to her voice, like how it was getting used to Kade, Mira, Ranger and Rocket's voices.

"Yeah, maybe it'll be twins, meaning R.J will have two cousins to play with." Mira said.

"Don't joke about that mom, I don't think I could handle two little ones." Tarus said eating more sweet and sour chicken because she was really hungry, being with kit, which both Ranger and Rocket got along with Mira knowing the new kit would be cute when it was born.

R.J was playing as it was the weekend so he could stay up, plus he'd been drinking soda, so was hyper right now meaning that he would be going to bed later, seeing Tarus sleepy after eating, making Kade get it hoping her sister would get some sleep, without her kit keeping her up, plus had to go to the doctor forva check up, to do with the kit.

"Is Aunt Taru tired, because of my new cousin?" R.J asked, seeing zKade nod.

"Yes it was sleepy too, we should let her sleep." she told her son, as he was being rambunctious so the next morning, Tarus was surprised finding out that her kit was going to be female making Rocket exvited, knowing Tarus would come up with a great name for the kit while they were having breakfast so Tarus was having a lot of pancakes with syrup.


	3. Snow Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope you are still enjoying, plus the snow storm in my area inspired this one, because R.J being like all kids would love the snow and so does his mom, aunt and grandfather.**

 **In this one, a bad snow storm hits the city, meaning antics for R.J and his family, plus Kade has some big news for them.**

* * *

"Whoa check out all the snow, meaning snow day, this is gonna rock!" R.J said.

"I guess, but it's going to be colder than ever out there, you know?" Ranger said.

"So, it's a good thing the snow came, right?" R.J said with his paws on his furry little hips.

It was March and should be the start of Spring, but a blizzard had blanketed New York in snow, stopping commuters from going to work, halting schools making kids across the city, including R.J happy meaning playing in the snow hoping his grandparents were alright, making Kade and Tarus chuckle, giving Kadecand idea going to her closet making Tarus curious.

She was surprised, seeing her older sister find the rocket booster end toboggan that she'd made, when she was a little kit like R.J making Rocket chuckle, remembering it, knowing that R.J would love it, seeing Kade nod seeing her little kit excited.

"Sure it's all yours, sweetie, I made it when I was your age." Kade told him.

"Thanks mommy, now let's go outside!" the male kit said, as Kade, Rocket and Tarus were going outside, guessing Ranger was not a fan of snow, making them get it, plus Kade had some big news to tell them, which Mira and Rocket already knew about but had promised to keep it a secret, until she made the announcement.

Outside they were having a blast like a massive snowball fight, which was pretty fun, plus building snowmen, but R.J was loving the toboggan his mom had given him, impressed by how fast it could go, racing against his grandfather, knowing he would have a lot to tell his dad when he got home from work.

After a while, they were going inside from it being cold, makimg Ranger relieved, because he was not intrested in the snow, making hot chocolate hoping that Tarus and her growing kit were alright, seeing Mira say they were plus R.J was telling his uncle all the fun they'd been having outside.

"That's good, as I just don't like the snow, alright?" Ranger said.

Kade was telling them her big news stunning the entire family, that they were moving to a big house, making R.J scared, making Kade, Mira, Rocket and Tarus get it, because this apartment held a lot of memories, plus the new house would have a lot of space for them so Kade or Rocket woukd talk to the kit, as they were just moving house, not planets.

* * *

"Do we have to move, mommy?" R.J told his mom, as it was bedtime.

"Yes sweetie, as I know this apartment has many memories, but our family is getting big with Uncle Ranger, especially with Aunt Tarus's kit coming, we need more space." Kade told him.

"I guess, but we're taking our stuff, right?" R.J to,d her, seeing her nod.

She knew that thimgs would be alright, once they moved into the new house, seeing R.J get sleepy, tucking him in putting the night light on before leaving his room, seeing Ranger and Rocket pkaying darts, making her shake her furry head at herbDad, uncle but also Tarus being their usual selves, as Comet was home.

"R.J's asleep, he had a long day having fun in the snow, so let him sleep, plus Kade told us the big news." Rocket told him, making Comet get it, guessing he, Ranger and Tarus were just having fun, going to see Kade who was inventing, kissing her, relieved things were alright.


	4. A Big Surprise

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, and hope that you're all enjoying the antics.**

 **In this one, Mira has a big surprise for Rocket and her family, that she's gonna have another kit, which makes them excited especially R.J which might make moving house easier.**

* * *

Mira grinned, seeing Rocket's reaction to her news, that she was pregnant again because Tarus was with kit and they were moving to a big house, so he was freaking out making Kade and Tarus hug their mom gently knowing R.J would be excited as he was still not sold about moving, so was telling him his grandma was going to have a kit too making his eyes widen.

"Awesome, two new cousins to play Guardians with, yes!" he said pumping a chubby fist making Comet and Ranger chuckle.

"Yes it is gonna be a blast, but it's why we're moving, as this apartment is too tiny for us plus your Cousibs." Rocket told him making the male kit kind of get it now, relieving Kade and Comet, so was already packing stuff for moving in a couple of days.

"We should make his room outer space related, as he loves when Rocket tells him about the Guardians." Kade said to Comet seeing her husband nod, as they'd bought things for R.J's room in the new house, seeing Rocket agree drinking coffee plus he and Ranger were playing poker, plus teaching R.J despite Kade not minding.

"You think your and grandma's kid will be a boy, or a girl, and awesome like you?" R.J asked making Ranger laugh at his nephew.

"We don't know yet, until the kid comes, plus we also have Tarus's kid to look forward to." Ranger said.

Mira grinned, seeing Tarus eating a lot of Ben and Jerry's as her sweet tooth was in full force since females of their species were naturally chubby, hoping that thimgs would be good, seeing Kade trying to get things ready, plus Ranger had given R.J soda meaning it would be hard to get him into bed tonight, and he would be grumpy the next day.

"Aw come on, he's three and a half, plus he can sleep in school." Ranger said, seeing Rocket agree with his brother.

* * *

"Can't catch me, mommy lol!" R.J said as he was really hyper, after drinking soda, and drinking Dr Pepper, making Kade annoyed at her uncle for doing that.

"Oh yeah, well Uncle Ranger was being naughty, giving you soda before bedtime." she said, wrangling her kit into bed singing a lullaby that her and Tarus's mom used to sing when they were scared or too hyper to sleep which was working.

Mira grinned hearing because Comet and Kade were good parents to her grand-kit, knowing Tarus would be a good mom too, once her kit came into the universe seeing Rocket agree.

"Yeah, Ranger was being stupid, giving R.J soda, but at least Kade got him, to calm down." Rocket told her kissing her making her giggle because the growing kit in her was moving around making him place a paw gently on the growing bump.

"Yep, thimgs are getting awesome around here, but we're gonna have another awesome kid in the family." Rocket said to her seeing Ranger going out for a bit, warning him not to cause too much trouble hearing his brother chuckle.

That next morning, Rocket foubd his brother hung over, guessing he'd been drinking, getting him pain killers hoping R.J would not ask about this, making Kade and Comet get it making breakfast for the family, seeing R.J grumpy coming into the living room making Comet get it, after Kade had told him.


	5. Moving Into An New Place

It was the day of the move, making Kade and her family excited yet nervous knowing things would be good seeing that Mira along with Ranger and Rocket had already shown up at the new house already unpacking, making Mira grin knowing things would be intresting plus R.J would be starting an new school too, which the male kit was nervous about.

"Come on sweetie, we gotta get going, plus your grandparents and uncle are at the new house, plus think of it as an adventure." Kade told R.J as they and Comet were leaving the apartment.

Comet grinned at his mate, as they were getting into the moving car, hoping that things would be good, seeing Tarus already there at the new house setting up her room, plus was talking to her bump.

"They should be here soon, plus R.J is probably nervous, you know?" Ranger told her, making Rocket grin, plus keeping an eye on Mira seeing her talking to her own growing baby bump which was cute letting her be.

"Yeah, she's adorable, plus your kit is gonna be special, you know?" Ranger told him.

"Yeah, we have to be careful with her, Tarus too." Rocket warned him, seeing Mira grin saying she was fine drinking soda making him chuckle at his mate's cravings because they were cute, so was letting her be but saw Comet, Kade and R.J here makimg them excited and saw them chuckle at R.J's reaction.

"Yeah, you like it now, after being here?" Rocket asked his grand-kit.

"Yep, things are good now, but you and grandma alright?" R.J asked him.

"She's fine, but so iThey s your aunt, you know?" he told him.

Kade was relieved by this, and was helping her husband and son unpack their stuff, plus setting up her little kit's room, so that it felt warm and inviting to him, making Mira get it, as it was an adventure of sorts, ordering in making them excited.

They were looking forward to thimgs plus knew that R.J would be starting school in a few days, so they could help him out plus knew the kit wanted to be an adult right now, making Kade and Rocket shake their heads, because it was better being a kid or a kit making R.J confused by that thought, making Comet and Tarus agree.

"They gotta a point, kit, just enjoy being little." Ranger told him.

* * *

R.J was getting ready for bed, hoping things were alright, but unsure about the new house and new school, as Kade came into the room which had glow in the dark stars and planets on the walls, which were soothing, so was telling a story which was helping the male kit get sleepy, as she kissed his furry head tucking him in, putting the night light on before leaving his room.

"How's he doing, Kadey?" Comet asked his mate as she joined him in their room, hearing her tell him, that R.J was sleeping relieving him because they were just getting settled in, hearing Rocket doing stuff, trying not to be so loud playing with an Nerf gun he had converted, shooting empty soda cans off the ledge.

"Rockie, everybody's probably sleeping or winding down." Mira told her husband, seeing him shake his head at this but was just having some fun, but she was going to bed because the growing kit was making her tired making him worry, hearing her say that she was alright just needing to sleep.

That next morning, she was still sleeping compared to the rest of the family making Rocket sigh, bringing her breakfast in bed hearing her annoyed, making him gulp because Mira grumpy and with kit was scary, making Comet get it, remembering when Kade had been pregnant.

"Relax, she'll cool down, plus your kit is gonna be cool, like you and Mira." Comet told him.

"Yep and hoping for a guy, as R.J would like that, you know since he, Ranger and I have guy fun, when you and Kade have date nights." Rocket pointed out blinking his eyes, making Comet get it, knowing that was irking him again


	6. Learning To Drive

"Yeah, blast off!" R.J said sitting in the pilot seat of his grandpa's ship while Rocket was fixing it, since it reminded him of when Kade had been that age, giving him an idea, since he had taught Kade at that age to drive.

"Really, I can drive it for real?" R.J said seeing him nod, telling the kit his own mom had learnt to at that age, making him swear not to tell his dad, knowing Comet would freak, if he knew what they were doing.

"Kadey would be fine with it, Comet would flip." Rocket to,d Ranger, after his brotjer asked why.

They were having fun, blasting out of there, after R.J hit the ignition button, like his grandpa had told him, making Kade grin, knowing what her dad was doing, letting them be, knowing R.J was like her as a kit, seeing Tarus chuckle eating peanut butter cups, knowing her kit would have quite the sweet tooth.

"It might not be just one, which only dad knows about." Tarus said, making Kade grin, knowing things would be intresting, seeing Comet home, wondering where R.J, Ramger and Rocket were.

"Having guy fun, nothing to worry about." Kade told him, as Tarus saw a scowl on his furry face.

"It's not like he's gonna join the Ravagers, so relax." Tarus said as Kade chuckle at what her sister had said, hoping their dad, Ranger and R.J were alright.

* * *

Meanwhile Ranger, Rocket and R.J were on Knowhere, having guy fun, p,us playing darts in a certain tavern only Rocket was making sure that R.J was safe, since he knew what Comet thought, that he was still a thief despite the fact he'd been a Guardian of the Galaxy which he never told R.J or Ranger about, seeing Ranger get a bullseye.

"Woah, you're pretty good at darts, uncle but let's hope my dad doesn't know, or we're toast, since he does not trust me." Rocket told his grand-kit making R.J frown at that, as his grandfather was awesome, plus they had the best fun together

"He is wrong, because we have fun, maybe he should give you a chance." R.J to,d him, drinking root beer making Rocket grin at the kit's words seeing an Novacore ship tnere, seeing Kade driving it, relieving him and Ranger seeing R.J grin hugging his mom.

"We were playing darts, and stuff, mom plus daddy is kind of being mean to grandpa." R.J to,d her.

"Yeah, but that is between your dad and grandpa." Kade told her son, but we're going home seeing that Ranger and Rocket would be home later, hoping that Comet would not flip when they got home.


	7. Preparing For A Big Day

"Wow, Aunt Tarus looks bigger but cuter!" R.J pointed out.

"She can't help it sweetie, because your cousin is growing inside her, plus it makes her a little kooky, until the kit is born." Kade told him as Mira grinned, hearing her elder daughter telling him that.

"Yeah just like grandma, but her and grandpa's kit are going to be cool." R.J said while having a bath because his first day at an new school was tomorrow, so Comet and Kade were helping him get ready.

Meanwhile Ranger, Rocket and Tarus were playing poker, using cookies as winnings for Tarus since she was craving that stuff, making both Ranger and Rocket chuckle, knowing she was naturally chubby just like Kade and Mira so we're letting her be because she was moody, but it was not her fault.

"Maybe you're gonna have twins, which we can handle, you know?" Ranger said to Tarus hearing her yawn since the growing kit or kits had been keeping her awake, which Rocket got seeing her crash on the couch making R.J wonder if his aunt was alright.

"She's just tired, because the kit in her is keeping her awake." Rocket told him.

"Ohhhh, but things are gonna be fun, you know?" he told Rocket.

Kade was making hot chocolate to sooth him for sleeping, since he had a big day tomorrow, hearing him say to make Tarus hot chocolate so it might help her and his cousin get sleepy, which Comet thought sweet.

"Yeah but things should be intresting, tomorrow." Rocket told them.

Kade agreed as it was nearly R.J's bedtime as they were going to his room, as she was telling him a story which was helping him wind down besides the hot cocoa helping him calm down.

* * *

The next morning, R.J was already awake because it was his first day at an new school which made the male kit nervous about it, knowing other kids can be mean to him, or kids that were different so getting ready for the day while his mom was making breakfast plus making him lunch, for the day knowing it was a big day for her kit making Rocket agree.

"Yeah, R.J has a big day ahead of him, so pancakes should help him wake up." Comet told him as they were seeing R.J there dressed in his armour that looked like the armour Rocket and Kade wore which was helping make a good first impression at his new school.

Ranger was not in a good mood because one of his thief friends had shown up, tempting him to,steal from Novacore making him not sure on what to do, because it would hurt their family, something he did not want to do, but also did not want to lose his rep making Rocket wonder if his brother was alright.

"What the heck would one of your friends want certain batteries, man?" Rocket asked surprised.

"I have no idea why, but we need the units, you know?" Ranger to,d him.

"You're nuts if you do this, but I get it, just think it over, before you do something." Rocket replied, making Mira wonder what was going on, seeing him go talk to Comet, since his father in law was in Novacore making Ranger sigh.


	8. Being Little Kits Again

It was the first of April, otherwise known as April Fool's Day on Terra, but in his invention lab in their house, Rocket was building a machine to do with reversing age, since new kits were on the way, so needed to prepare hearing antics sensing it was more Kade, R.J and Ranger going to see what the heck was going on, leaving the door open which was a big mistake, as Kade raced in on a hover board, knocking into her dad's invention.

It tnen activated, as a beam shot out, hitting her, making Kade feel weird, as she was turning back into a little kit stunning Rocket and Ranger, seeing a chubby looking little kit that looked like Kade stunning him, knowing everybody was going to freak, finding this out, seeing Kade looking at herself in the mirror, impressed seeing Rocket face palm knowing Tarus would be impressed seeing Mira surprised.

"It was an accident, as she activated it by accident, but I don't know how to get her back to normal." Rocket said, hearing Kade chuckle seeing the hover board, getting on it, taking off making Mira impressed by her age regressed daughter.

"Rockie, it's alright, it was just an accident but a cute one, plus at least nobody got infected by a symbiotic or you made a zombie raccoon, look on the bright side, plus we're gonna be parents again so it's like Groot being a baby again." she assured her mate hugging him seeing Ranger make a face.

"Oh grow up, man, plus R.J finds that cute!" Rocket told his brother, unawsre the machine activated hitting Ranger, seeing him blast off, making Rocket dismantle the machine as he wasn't taking chances making Mira get it relieved.

"I can also handle a kid Rangertoo, right?" Rocket said to Mira, seeing her nod in reply, knowing Tarus would be surprised seeing her big sister and her favourite uncle were little kits again plus she was bigger and emotional because her kit was on the way eating a lot of candy and junk food, as her cravings were out of control.

* * *

"Woah, so Kadey and uncle Ranger are little kits now, after fooling around with dad's invention?" Tarus asked, seeing Mira nod while they were on the couch, seeing R.J excited about what had happened.

"Yes, a little mishap happened, but it's alright, this just makes our family special." Rocket told her, seeing little Ranger flying around which impressed R.J making Rocket shake his head, just as his friends were visiting making Groot wonder what was going on plus Starlord was thinking so many jokes in his head right now.

"Kade and Ranger turned themselves into little kits, but we can handle them." Rocket said seeing Tarus whimper, making Mira guess the kits were ready making Rocket surprised.

"I got a plan, as your friends can watch Kade, R.J and Ranger while we're gone, you know?" Mira said making Rocket relent hoping the house was in one piece by the time they got back making Kade grin mischievously along with Ranger because they could cause trouble for Starlord since they knew what he thought of Rocket, making Gamora and Drax exchange a look.

"They're Rocket's fir and blood, tick them off and you're toast, Quill." Gamora warned.

"Oh please, how much trouble can tjree little trash eaters be?" Starlord replied, making Kade and Ranger angry but R.J confused by what that meant, as they were chasing Starlord, along with turning the gravity off in the house, making everything and everybody rise into the air.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said freaking out making R.J get it, hoping his grandparents and Tarus would not flip if this happened seeing Gamora turn the gravity back on making tnem relieved seeing Groot wrap Kade and Ranger in his vines guessing they needed an nap, seeing Gamora agree along with Drax plus before he left with Mira and Tarus, Rocket had locked his invention lab.

"Good job uncle Groot, as they were getting grumpy, and hope my aunt is alright." he told them.


	9. New Additions To The Family

**A/N**

 **This is what happens when you try to take an nap, you imagine your favourite Guardian finding a kit that's cybernetic like him and Ranger and adopting him, so one thing led to another after eating lunch.**

 **So in this one, while on night patrol in the neighbourhood, Rocket comes across a male kit of his species that wad cybernetic so adopts him, naming him Buddy despite the fact that his life mate, Mira is with kit but his grand-kit R.J is very happy about this turn of events.**

* * *

Rocket was patrolling the area at late night just like he and Ranger did, but his heightened ears were picking up sounds from a trash can in an alley going in there, being cautious stopping himself seeing it was a kit of his species wondering what on Terra it was doing here, seeing dog tags around his neck making Rocket get it.

"Whoa kit it's alright, not gonna hurt you, but I get it, as it happened to me and my bro, Ranger but you can't stay out here-" he said seeing the kit hug his leg, making Rocket make a split second choice to take him home with him.

Mira was surprised but got it, seeing the kit was like her mate, knowing he had to be a part of the family, knowing R.J might help loosen him up, as he wanted a brother, noticing the scared little guy was chubby like her, Kade and Tarus.

"Really, I can be part of your family?" he said softly making Rocket relieved, that the kit could talk hearing Tarus's newly born kits awake, seeing Ranger go help despite being a little kit again, since he and Tarus had a good bond seeing R.J up and curious about the male kit with his grandpa.

"This is Buddy, mine and Mira's adopted kit, you think you can help him feel welcome?" Rocket told him, seeing R.J nod liking his new friend in the family, taking Buddy to his room so they could hang out, since with Tarus's kits awake, nobody was getting any sleep tonight seeing Budfy curious about toys, as he had never played with toys before.

"Ohhh it's alright, but it's cool you're cybernetic just like my grandpa, and uncle Ranger." R.J said surprising Buddy seeing R.J hug him which he liked, making Rocket smile because Buddy needed this, plus needed a bath after being outside too long making the male kit get it, going with him to the bathroom.

Later that morning, Kade, Tarus and Ranger met Buddy, impressed by how Rocket had found him, seeing Buddy shy making Tarus get it feeding her kits, Mars and Mork who were female, making Mira grin.

"Aww they're curious about you, Bud." Rocket told his newly adopted kit, making Buddy smile shyly, making Kade get it hoping he would be alright hearing her dad say he and their mom would help Buddy adjust.

* * *

That early afternoon, Rocket heard nervous squeaking from R.J's room going in there, realising it was Buddy probably having bad dreams seeing him create a protection bubble around him, impressing Rocket seeing Buddy calm down seeing he was in their house making the bubble disappear whimpering and making squeaking noises, which Rocket thought cute guessing he was having bad dreams or anxious.

"It's alright, they're not coming back, trust me, plus I know what you're going through." Rocket told him as he was on Rocket's lap.

"It gets better right, you know?" Buddy asked him, seeing him nod, explaining to him, unaware Mira was listening but proud of her mate for helping Buddy remembering he had told her this, when they'd been dating, hoping that would never happen to the kit that was growing inside her, letting them be seeing Mars and Mork grumpy.

"Aww come here you two, as mommy is busy, you know?" she told them sitting on the couch singing to them, seeing them sleepy, impressing Tarus that her mom still knew that lullaby, from when she had been little.


End file.
